Highway to Hell
by Outcast101
Summary: This is a story of suspense. Six members of the WWE (three real, three not) who pick up a mysterious hitch hicker, and find that he isnt what they thought
1. New Passenger

Chapter One  
  
This story starts just like any other story. It starts on a dark and rainy night.  
  
"Hey Lita," shouts Nate from the driver seat, " Pass me a soda will ya?"  
  
Lita turns to grab a soda from the cooler between her and Jeff Hardy. Jeff isn't alone though. He has his girlfriend, Kaley, sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hey, Kaley, Can you reach this to Nate, I can't reach it to him."  
  
She hands the ice-cold root beer to Nate as he speeds along the road towards Chicago.  
  
"Hey Lita, What about us?" shouts both Jade and Rey from the back seat.  
  
"Well, we were just starting to get worried about you two back there. We thought u were dead seeing as there weren't any noises." Lita replies as she hands them both a couple beers.  
  
Nate speeds along the road while the back seats are totally quiet. Hmmm, I wonder what they're doing . . . Any way that's not what this is about. "Holey FUCK! Who the hell is that?!" Lita shouts from the front passenger seat. Everyone sits up so fast; it's as if they had just been electrocuted. Nate steps on the brake as hard as he can before the darkened figure before them. He's holding a sign made of ripped cardboard and written with black paint. "Chicago or bust!" is inscribed on the damp material.  
  
Jeff is the first one to speak as they're stopped before the shrouded figure "Hey, do u think we should take him with us?" Everyone waits for someone else to speak up on weather or not to take on this mysterious passenger. Nate opens the door before they had talked it over. "Hey bro, do you need a ride? Were on our way to Chicago as well." Nate shouts over the deafening sound of thunder overhead. The shadowed man walks up to the van and opens the door without a word of thanks.  
  
He sits in the van next to the huddled Kaley and Jeff. Everyone try's to sneak a glance at the man beneath the hood, but its just to damn big. All through out the night, the man never says one work or whispers one solitary sound. One by one all the WWE superstars fall asleep except for Nate, who is still at the drivers slicing through the storm with a furious momentum. Every so often someone will wake up just to glance at the Man still hiding under the huge hood that conceals his face. No one is quit sure if he is asleep or awake, but no one dares find out.  
  
Chapter Two Coming soon . . . 


	2. Coffee and Hoods

Coffee and Hoods  
  
Nate continues to drive through then night as the five other superstars sleep not so soundly in they're seats. Nate pulls off to the side of the road around three in the morning to rest his already heavy eyes. He pulls the keys out of the ignition and locks the doors to the car before rolling over to a deep slumber. He was woken only to the sound of a woman screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams Kaley. "What the hell are u screaming about?!" Nate shouts as he awakens from his deep sleep. He turns to look behind him to see what the hell was goin on. What he saw next would have stopped him in his tracks had he been moving. Lying on the seat where the unspoken man had been was only the robe in which he had been wearing.  
  
"If that's his robe, there is some nude dude or chica running around." Says Rey who hasn't spoke a word since the arrival of the Mystery Man.  
  
"Right now, I think that's the least of our worries is a missing hitch hiker that half of us if not all of us were freaked out by. Personally I think that we just go get some coffee then hit the road again." Stated a shaky Jeff still curled up close with Kaley.  
  
Nate grabs the keys from the dashboard and sticks it into the ignition. He pauses a sec to think about what had happened in the last 18hrs. "Well do we leave and just continue on our way or do we stay here to possibly get killed by a hooded freak. On one hand . . ." Nate gets snapped back into reality by Lita's wet finger in his ear. "WET WILLIE!!" Nate sticks his tongue out then turns to start the engine.  
  
The six of them rolled down the road for several hours before they reached a dinner. Nate parked the van as close as he could to the door. Everyone files out of the van one by one and try to adjust their eyes to the bright rays of the sun. Each takes a minute to stretch and walk off the 500 miles they drove. They all walk into the dinner and sit at a booth near the back of the room. "What would you like honey's?" Asks an overweight woman with a dangerously huge mole next to her small nose. Before anyone could talk a hooded figure walks into the dinner and sits down at the table across from them.  
  
The man sits and looks at his menu with out even acknowledging the six people to his left. He looks up from his menu, still being surrounded by his hood. He snaps his fingers. As soon as that was done, everyone else in the hole in the wall dinner disappears into wisps of smoke. No one notices till they realize that their food still hasn't arrived. Jeff gets up to find the cook or the extremely ugly waitress. "Helloo?" shouts Jeff. He walks over to the counter and checks beneath and behind it. Afterward, he looks back in the kitchen. He returns a couple minutes later to the table of his fellow superstars. The man gets up from his table and slowly makes his way to the one where the others are stationed. The hood is lowered to reveal . . . 


End file.
